The present window cleaning device is related to the inventions described in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,017 dated Apr. 3, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,111 dated Sep. 27, 1977. The earlier invention provided a net-like web enveloping the cleaning sponge. The presence of the net enveloping the sponge enhances the cleaning properties of the window washer since the net acts as a scrapper. However, the presence of the net increased the difficulty of securely clamping the sponge to the washer head since as the web encounters surface irregularities and obstructions, a considerable pulling force is exerted on the net which acts to pull the net and sponge out of the channel in which it is mounted. The later invention provided a more secure mount for the sponge and net by providing a pair of continuous shoulders on the sponge stiffener so that the sponge and net was compressed between the shoulders and the side walls of the channel in which the sponge is mounted.
A drawback to this mounting arrangement is that there is a strong tendency for the net and sponge to be pulled out of the channel near the ends thereof due to the ends of the sponge and net getting caught on the windshield washers or on pieces of trim. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a sponge and net mount assembly which more strongly anchors the ends of the sponge and net to the window cleaner head.